You belong with mebetter
by Pip1102
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own song or characters.


**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**

Erin lay on her best friend Ian McKinley's bed with her head hanging off reading a book, Erin couldn't read unless she was hanging upside down no one knew why… she sighed bored as she watched Ian sitting in his computer chair slightly spinning. He was on the phone talking to Wendy, his bitch girlfriend.

"It never happened!!!" He apologized into the phone. Erin knew what he meant.

Her mind had a flashback of earlier.

Ian had asked Erin to go to the football game with him so he didn't have to watch Wendy cheer alone. "Do I have to go?" she complained playfully, but she was 100 % serious. "Yes you do. I will be bored out off my mind.

"I dread the football games but I guess Ill go… for you." She said giving up.

"Yeah heaven forbid I watch this one jump in a tiny outfit" he joked, that smile that made Erin's heart jump crossing his face. He wrapped an arm around her and they started walking to class

"What a jerk!" a shrill voice came from behind them, it was Wendy's friend Carrie.

Of course Wendy heard the rumour they were making out, don't know how it came to that.

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
**Finally, they hung up!Ian was sitting on the bed next to Erin and they were laughing so hard about Family Guy they fell off. Just then Papa Roach's I almost told that I loved you came on. This was Erin's favourite song. "You know I love it when you're down on your knees And I'm a junky for the way that you please You shut me up when you swallow me down My back to the wall you're going to town" Erin sang. Ian was laughing even harder then. He stood and pulled her up. Soon they were jumping around and Erin glanced at the clock. It was 12:30!! "Shit!!" she screamed and grabbed her bag. "What? Oh shit!" He ran to his phone and looked he had 3 missed calls, all from Wendy.

"Bye Zip!" she called at Ian. "Bye… Erin" Ian called back. Strange, Ian always called Erin Pip. She shook it off and walked home. On the walk she thought about how her and Ian had been friends forever. He was her only friend, but he didn't know she loved him since 7th grade. **  
****But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

The next day Ian was standing at his locker, right next to Erin's. She had her hood on so he wasn't able to see the bruises on her face. She looked at her jeans, they were ripped and had paint splattered on them. "Ian!" they both looked up and saw Wendy coming towards them wearing a shirt that looked like a 5 year old could wear and a skirt so short you could see the pockets sticking out. Erin realized Wendy had a somewhat smug expression on her face and Ian was angry. She realized she looked up so fast her hood fell off. "Erin, what happened?" Wendy asked in mock concern. "Pip, did Jeffery hit you again?" She nodded. "The bell." She murmured and walked off really fast. The rest of the day she was silent.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you **

**Been here all along so why ca****n't you see?  
You belong with me **

**you**** belong with me  
** At home she ran upstairs and grabbed her guitar**. **"I tear my heart open." She started by the time she finished her phone was ringing " Ding, ding, ding we have a loser, what do you want?" She joked. "Well, I thought we would walk in the park. How does that sound pip?"

"Sure." See u in a bit."

She grabbed her shoes and ran outside. There was Ian, smiling that smile. **  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**

They walked around the park and Erin saw the same swings they used when they were little, well last year. Erin shot off running towards them. She sat on one and Ian pushed her. She shrieked and giggled. She had never had so much fun on one swing. Hey isn't this easy? Erin thought to herself. This is how it ought to be. Ian interrupted her thoughts by saying "Pip… your it!" He dashed off with her close behind he tripped over a rock and she helped him up. "I gotta go home bye buddy!" she said checking her watch. **  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
**Just then Wendy drove up nearly hitting Erin. "sorry." She said smiling. Erin flipped her off and continued walking.

"Ian did you see that!!" Wendy complained.

He sighted. "Yeah, well let's go." He said jumping in the car. Erin watched as Wendy gave a smug look and kissed Ian. Erin rolled her eyes and walked away with tears.**  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

The next day Erin was talking to Ian about the concert they were going to Friday when they heard the clacking of Wendy's heels. "Ian, me and you are going to Summer's party Friday." She commanded. "Well Erin and I were going to A bullet for my valentine concert Friday," Ian began but Wendy cut him off "No, you WERE going to a stupid rock concert with her." Erin was quiet the whole time looking at her converse. _I wish Ian would dump her, I've been sitting here waiting for 10 years on him, not anymore" _****

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
When she got home she started singing again "You belong with me, Ian you do." She whispered.**  
Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

One night 4 years ago Erin was crying madly because her father raped her for the first time. She looked out the window and climbed out of it. She walked to Ian's house and went outside his window, using there secret "password" she knocked 3 times waited and knocked twice. He stuck his head out the window and opened it more so she could go in. "Pip, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. "He raped me, the bastard raped me." She sobbed. "Pip, I will never let anyone hurt you ever." He promised. Your hurting me now Erin thought in present day.****

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
"Ian can we talk?" Erin said at school. "Sure what's up?" he asked they sat and Ian noticed Erin was wiping her nose a lot. "I can't do this, Ian I cant be your friend without you realizing how I feel, Ian I've loved you since we were 10!" She said tears streaming down her face. She reached her neck and pulled off the necklace Ian gave her, it was a purple spider. "Bye Ian" she said and walked away.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
**Erin was sitting in her room crying and listening to _All These Things I Hate, it was her favorite song. She heard something at her window. She opened it and saw 2 green eyes before she felt something warm on her lips. _  
**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**"I finally see you belong with me." Ian said before coming in her window. "What about Wendy?" Erin asked. "She was cheatin on me." Ian grimaced for a minute. "But im happy, I get the best thing in my life." He said wrapping two arms around her.**  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

2 years later Ian and Erin were getting married in a gothic style wedding. Erin felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She was happy. And you see you belong with me..." she thought


End file.
